


Dustin 10 and Ben 10

by Dustinfantastic1337



Series: Dustin 10 [1]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Parody, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19785955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustinfantastic1337/pseuds/Dustinfantastic1337
Summary: This is inspired by the night I became Ben 10 by DriveMaxUltraDynamoZord on Fanfiction.net. A self insert story where I join the Tennysons on the adventure of a lifetime. The Omnitrix divides in two and me and Ben gain an Omnitrix.





	Dustin 10 and Ben 10

Chapter 1: Meet the Tennysons

This is me, Dustin Hogan. I basically was watching Ben 10 on my tablet, but… something very weird happened. I don't know how, or why, but I was actually traveling around with Ben, Gwen, and of course, Grandpa Max. I'll start my story off. I have brown hair, wear a green t-shirt with black sleeves and collar, blue jean shorts, and black and neon green shoes, I'm slender, and I like playing video games, watching TV, web surfing… all that stuff. I also like hanging out with my friends, and being with family. Your basically average 18-year old.

So today was a nice sunny day, first day of summer break, sitting on my bed watching Ben 10 on my tablet.

Dustin: "I could imagine what fun stuff me and the fam were gonna do for the summer. I wander how Tammy is doing."

Tamatha is my girlfriend. She's my age. We've met a few saws sometime before Christmas break. Next thing you know we instantly became a couple. I just graduated high school and my god it was amazing. Tammy is going to be a Senior this coming school year. She's the coolest girl I know.

I was browsing currently done with episode 1 and now getting ready for episode two. I by myself today so it was a me day.

Suddenly a blue colored portal appeared on my wall and I was being sucked in.

Dustin: "Oh CRAAAAAAP!" I screamed as I held onto something but alas, I couldn't old any longer and got sucked into the vortex as it disappeared.

(Later)

My world was black as I was slowly coming back to consciousness. I groaned as I slowly began to wake up. I felt something soft yet firm on my back, like I was laying in a RV mattress. I also hear voices as I was waking up too.

Voice 1: "Hey, he's finally waking up." The voice of a small boy said.

Voice 2: "Is he going to be okay?" The voice of a girl said.

Voice: "He seems to be fit as a fiddle. No injuries sustained." The third and final voice was that of an older man. I finally open my eyes and at first things were a blur. But as my vision became clearer by the minute, I managed to see who I was accompanied with, and needless to say, I was trying my best to not squeal like a fan girl.

Because in front of me was a ten year old boy with brown hair, green eyes, a white T-shirt with a black stripe down the middle, green pants and black and white sneakers.

Next to him was a girl the same age as he was, but with auburn hair, matching green eyes, a blue long sleeved shirt with a cat head in the center, white pants and white tennis shoes.

And the man behind them was an elderly man with grazing hair, dark brown eyes, a red Hawaiian shirt with blue jeans and brown shoes. But I know full well who these three are. They are Ben, Gwen and Maxwell Tennyson.

That's the main reason why I held the urge to go all fan girl and kept my cool and acted natural.

Max: "Hey there sport. You doing okay?" Max asked me as I got up and nodded.

Dustin: "Yes sir. Any idea where I am?" I asked while I tried my best to not nerd out.

Max: "Well right now your at an RV camp. My name is Maxwell Tennyson. But you can call me Max." Max said as Ben and Gwen nodes.

Ben: "That's our Grandpa. The name's Ben. Ben Tennyson." Ben said as I nodded and looked to Gwen.

Gwen: "And I'm Gwen Tennyson. Don't mind my doofus cousin here." Gwen said pointing to Ben, who just stuck his tongue out at her while I snickered.

Dustin: "Charmed I'm sure. Name's Dustin Hogan." I said as I sat up and stretched.

Max: "Well we better find your folks. Any ideas where they might be?" Max asked me while I was wide eyed for a second. I needed to think of something. I mean if I told them I came from a world where the world they live in is nothing but a cartoon show they probably would call me crazy.

Dustin: "Uhh..well, you see." I said trying to choose my words carefully. "My…parents died when I was young. I hopped from place to pace now and then." I said hoping they would buy it as I'm not a pretty good liar. You can tell because whenever I would tell a lie, I would chuckle a bit, that's how bad I am.

Gwen: "Oh. Poor guy." Gwen said placing a hand on my shoulder. Gwen easily took the bait, but that leaves Max and Ben.

Ben: "Harsh man." Ben said as Max seemed to look at me to analyze me and I shook a bit. Then he had a look of sympathy.

Max: "Terribly sorry that happened to you sport. If you like, you can stick with us until the end of the summer. Well find a way to settle things out for you by then." Max said as I couldn't help but like crap for lying to these guys. I mean I couldn't tell them that I came from a place where they were in a cartoon. We'll, not yet anyways. Suddenly my stomachs began to growl.

Dustin: "Heheh…Guess I didn't eat at my last stop." I said nervously.

Max: "Ah don't worry Dustin, its almost dinner time anyway." Max said as we got outside. After a few minutes me, Ben and Gwen were sitting at a wooden table the camp has as Max came out with a bowl of what looked like…mealworms.

Max: "Chow time." Max said putting the bowl on the table.

Ben: "Ok, I give up. What is that?" Ben asked.

Max: "Marinated mealworms. Hard to find them fresh in the states. You know, they're considered a delicacy in some states." Max said as I felt the need to eat some of them for some reason, as I never even thought about eating a bug.

Gwen: "And totally gross in others." Gwen said as I picked up and prayed to god that I don't lose my lunch. I then ate one, shocking Gwen and Ben present, and I…found it quite tasty. So I then grabbed a small handful and ate more. I ate one at a time.

Gwen: "Ew! You actually enjoy those?" Gwen said as Ben felt like puking.

Dustin: "Hey, in my defense, I didn't now if I ever liked these until now." I said as I continued to eat them.

Max: "Dustin seems to like them, but if these don't sound good to you two, I've got some smoked sheep's tongue in the fridge." Max said I continued to eat the worms with a pleased look.

Ben: "Ugh. Couldn't we just have a burger or something?" Ben asked.

Max: "Nonsense. This summer's gonna be an adventure for your taste buds. I'll grab the tongue." Max said heading inside as I continued to eat the mealworms.

Ben: "Ok. I've got a half eaten bag of corn chips and a candy bar in my backpack. What do you got?" Ben asked Gwen.

Gwen: "Some rice cakes and hard candy."

Ben: "Think we can make them last the whole summer?" Ben asked as I got yet another handful of mealworms.

Gwen: "You're still eating those nasty things?" Gwen asked as I shrugged.

Dustin: "Their actually pretty good." I said as I continued to eat.

Ben: "You got taste buds of steel dude." Ben said as I just shrugged again.

Dustin: "Well if there's one thing I won't eat is spaghetti noodles with Velveeta cheese on them. Ugh." I said in disgust.

Gwen: "What's wrong with that?" Gwen asked with a raised eyebrow.

Dustin: "Its just the taste that I cannot stand." I said with a groan.

***in Space***

We see a robot standing in front of a large test tube with a mangled up alien with a octopus-like face. This guy in the test tube was none other than Vilgax.

Robot: "Their propulsion systems have been destroyed." The robot informed.

Vilgax: "Prepare to board. I want the Omnitrix now." Vilgax said.

***on Earth***

I was laying down on the ground admiring the night sky while Ben was playing a video game and Gwen was on her laptop. Max walks out of the RV with a bag of marshmallows.

He looks to Gwen and Ben who are preoccupied with their devices and sees me star gazing.

Max: "Who wants to roast marshmallows?" Max asked as both Gwen and Ben didn't respond.

Dustin: "Thanks Max, but I'm still stuffed with that sheep's tongue and mealworms." I said as Ben and Gwen made a disgusted look.

Ben: "I still can't believe you ate that by the way." Ben said as I shrugged.

Dustin: "Hey come on dude, it kinda tasted like stake to me." I said as Ben and Gwen groaned in disgust.

Gwen: "Seriously Dustin?" Gwen asked.

Ben: "Thanks a lot dude. Now I'm never gonna eat steak again." Ben groaned.

Max: "Okay, how about one scary stories?" Max asked as I smiled.

Dustin: "I happen to know a few bone chilling urban legends. The Well to Hell, Bloody Mary, ooh or maybe the Bunnyman." I said felling like a little kid.

Ben: "How about the one about having to spend a summer with your freak of a cousin?" Ben said laughing.

Dustin: "That's not funny man." I said with a deadpan look.

Gwen: "I'd like to, grandpa, but I'm busy doing a web search on cures for extreme doofusness. Nothing yet, Ben, but let's not give up hope." Gwen said to Ben.

Dustin: "I swear you two bicker like an old married couple." I said to the two kids.

Max: "Oh, come on, you two. We're all in this together."

Dustin: "Max is right guys. You can mope around like this all summer, or we can have some fun. Now what do you say?"

Ben: "I vote for moping." Ben said as he turned his game off and got up. "I'm gonna take a walk. Smell you around Gwen." Ben said heading off to the forest where he would find the Omnitrix.

Dustin: "I'll accompany him to make sure he doesn't get hurt or lost." I said as Max nodded and I was on my way. The main reason was to make sure he doesn't do something stupid once he found the Omnitrix.

I eventually caught up to Ben who seemed bummed out.

Ben: "Oh man, this is gonna be the worst summer ever." Ben said as he doesn't notice me.

Dustin: "Oh come on Ben, I'm positive it'll get better." I said startling Ben a bit as he turned to see me.

Ben: "Dude! You almost gave me a heart attack! " Ben said as I chuckled a bit.

Dustin: "Sorry. Figured I should go with you just in case you don't get hurt or lost." I said as we continued to walk as we looked in the sky and noticed what looked like a shooting star, but I knew full well what it was.

Ben: "Whoa! A shooting star." Ben said with a smile, that was until the alleged star moved to where we were. We got out of the way and the object crashed. We both got up and looked into the crater and noticed a round metallic sphere.

Ben: "Looks like a satellite or something." Ben said as I got down into the crater as Ben followed. Soon the pod opened up to reveal a black and gray watch like object with a green and gray hourglass shape in place of the hands and numbers of a normal watch. This was the Omnitrix.

Ben: "A watch? What's watch doing in outer space?" Ben asked as we got closer.

Dustin: "Don't know. I'll get it for ya dude." I said as I held my hand to the watch, but then it did something that I never seen it do. It split in two and one latched onto my wrist as the other latched onto Ben's wrist.

Dustin: "WHOA! What the hell!"

Ben: "Aah! Get off me! Get off! Get off!" Ben yelled as he tried to remove his watch while I looked at mine.

Dustin: "Ohhhh kay. It never did that before." I muttered to myself as he I looked to Ben as he continued to struggle.

***with Max and Gwen***

Gwen was still on her laptop while Max was walking out the RV.

Max: "Hmm. Those two have been gone for a while." Max said looking at the direction me and Ben walked off. "Well I guess they can't t into too much trouble out here."

Gwen: "Unless Ben wound up bear food. Hey, I can dream, can't I?" Gwen said with a smile.

***with me and Ben***

Ben was still trying to remove the watch until he the watch he had beeped. Ben was amazed when he saw a symbol on the faceplate.

Ben: "Cool." Ben then pressed own on the faceplate, causing him to get engulfed in a green light. Once the light dissipated, Ben was something entirely different. He was a fiery humanoid somewhat covered in red lava rocks, four fingered hand and two toes on each foot. He was also taller than he was before, at least a foot higher than me.

When Ben noticed his transformation, Bens first reaction was to panic.

Ben: "AAAAAHHHH!" Ben sacreamed as he panicked.

Dustin: "Oh boy. Ben…" I said but he still panicked.

Ben: "I'm on fire! I'M ON FIRE!" Ben said as he panicked.

Dustin: "Ben." I said but he still didn't hear me.

Ben: "OH GOD! STOP DROP AND ROLL! STOP DROP AND ROLL!" Ben said doing the strop drop and roll technique the fire department and school teaches you encase you're on fire.

Dustin: "BEN!" I shouted, finally getting his attention. "You're not on fire man." I said as Ben got up and examined himself.

Ben: "You're right. I'm on fire, but I'm okay." Ben said actually liking the new look.

Ben: "Check it out. I'm totaly hot." Ben said chuckling.

Dustin: "Quite literally." I said as I dialed my Omnitrix and transformed into the same alien Ben transformed.

Dustin Heatblast: "This guy is Heatlblast. As his name suggests, he has fire based powers." I said making a gun like gesture with my hand and shot a small fire ball at a nearby tree branch, shooting it off.

Ben Heatblast: "Whoa!" Ben said igniting a ball of fire in his hands and fired a fire stream at a tree.

Heatblast Dustin: "Ben! Stop!" I said but the damage had been done.

Heatblast Ben: "That's what I'm talking about." Ben said but he then noticed the damage he caused. "Wait. Stop!" Bens aid trying to get the flames to stop, but they continued to spread out of control.

Heatblast Dustin: "You idiot! What were you thinking!" I yelled at him, punching his shoulder.

Heatblast Ben: "Hey, it was cool in my head!" Ben said as he saw the flames grow wild. "Were so dead man." Ben said.

Heatblast Dustin: "No duh Sherlock." I said giving Ben a deadpan look.

***With Gwen and Max***

Max: "What is that?" Max asked as he saw the flames from their location. "Looks like the start of a forest fire." Max said.

Gwen: "We better let the ranger station know." Gwen said she grabbed a fire extinguisher.

Max: "Probably some darn fool camper out there messing with something he shouldn't." Max said as he and Gene went wide eyed suddenly.

Gwen and Max: "Ben."

Gwen: "And Dustin is out there with him." Gwen said as they ran towards the forest.

Max: "Hopefully those two are okay." Max said in worry.

***With me and Ben***

Me and Ben were still struggling to stop the fires, even though we were only making things worse.

Heatblast Ben: "Oh man. This would be so much cool if it weren't so not cool." Ben said as I was panicking.

Heatblast Dustin: "Well this wouldn't happen if you didn't torch that tree!" I said to Ben angrily.

Heatblast Ben: "I said I was sorry man." We argued as we didn't notice Gwen with a fore extinguisher dousing the flames and blasted Ben without looking. Gwen then noticed us and we noticed her.

Heatblast Dustin: "Oh boy. Uh hey there G…" I said but Gwen screamed, cutting me off.

Heatblast Ben: "Look, I know we look weird, by there's no reason to be scared." Ben said as he got blasted with Gwen's fire extinguisher.

Heatblast Dustin: "Please listen to,.." I said before I got blasted by the fire extinguisher, making me gag a bit. "Blegh! Oh god my mouth was open!" I said gagging as that stuff tasted awful.

Gwen: "I don't know what you two are, but you'll stay down there if you know what's good for you." Gwen warned us as Ben used his powers to cause a small fire on Gwen's shoe, causing him to chuckle and Gwen to douse it out.

Gwen: "I warned you." Gwen said angrily getting ready to strike us with the fire extinguisher.

Heatblast Ben: "Don't Ben think about it freak." Ben said as Gwen went wide eyed and realized who she was facing.

Gwen: "Ben? Is that you?" Gwen asked as I got up.

Heatblast Ben: "Well, not just me?" Ben gestured to me.

Heatblast Dustin: "Hey there red." I said as Gwen realized it was me.

Gwen: "Dustin? You too? What happened to you guys?" Gwen asked.

Heatblast Ben: "Well, when me and Dustin were walking, this meteor fell from the sky and almost smushed us, except it wasn't a meteor or a satellite but this cool watch thing that split in two and jumped up onto our wrists." Ben said as I continued for him.

Heatblast Dustin: "We tried to get them off, but to no avail. Suddenly Ben transformed into this flaming guy I call Heatblast then I did to. Then Ben accidently started this forest fire, for some reason!" I said glaring at Ben during that last bit. Suddenly Max came tuning up.

Max: "Gwen, are you all…what in blazes?" Max said wide eyed seeing me and Ben.

Gwen: "Hey grandpa, guess who." Gwen said motioning to me and Ben.

Heatblast Ben: "Its us grandpa." Ben waved.

Heatblast Dustin: "Hey Max." I said nervously.

Max: "Ben? Dustin? What happened to you boys?" Max asked as Ben began to expain, but I cut him off.

Heatblast Dustin: "We'll explain later. Right now we got a forest fire to snuff out." I said.

Heatblast Ben: "But how do we do that?" Ben asked as Max had an idea.

Max: "Backfire." Max said.

Heatblast Ben and Gwen: "Huh?"

Max: "Start a new fire and let it burn out the old one. They'll snuff each other out." Max said as I groined, I knew what he was getting at.

Heatblast Dustin: "Ah. Fight fire with fire, I see. Leave that to me." I then ran to the other side to start a new blaze and went along with Max's idea.

***In space***

Vilgax: "What do you mean its not there? This battle nearly costs me my life and you say the Omnitrix is no longer onboard the transport?" Vilgax asked, anger clear in his tone.

Robot: "Sensors indicate a probe was jettisoned from the ship just before boarding. It landed on the planet below." The obot informed its boss.

Vilgax: "Go. Bring it to me." Vilgax said as a drone was launched from his ship to earth.

***on Earth***

Its been hours since the fire started, Max's idea worked and both fires died down. We were back at the campsite with me and Ben still as Heatblast.

Max: "And you say this watch split in two and clamped on to your wrists?" Max said as Ben grabbed a marshmallow.

Heatblast Ben: "Yeah. But it wasn't my fault this time. I swear." Ben said while I nodded.

Heatblast Dustin: "Yeah. Minus the forest fire part." I said as Max nodded.

Gwen: "So are they gonna remain monsters forever?" Gwen asked.

Max: "Theyre not monsters Gwen, their aliens." Max said as Ben and Gwen looked at him.

Heatblast Dustin: "Well technically Pyronites from a star like planet called Pyros." I said as Max, Ben and Gwen looked at me with wide eyes.

Gwen: "How do you possibly know that?" Gwen asked as I decided to come clean and sighed.

Heatblast Dustin: "Okay guys. I'm gonna come clean. My parents didn't die and I haven't lived on the streets." I said as Ben and Gwen gasped while Max seemed calm.

Max: "I knew that was a lie." Max said as I looked away embarrassedly, but knew he would catch on.

Heatblast Dustin: "But what I'm about to tell you is gonna sound pretty crazy." I said as Gwen glared at me.

Gwen: "What ever it is, you better tell the truth!" Gwen said with a glare. I nodded.

Heatblast Dustin: "Here goes." I took a deep breath and laid my cards on the table. "I come from a world where this one is in a cartoon show." I said as Gwen, Ben and Max looked at me and I waited for the ridicule. Suddenly the Omnitrix symbol on me began to beep.

Voice: "He's telling the truth, just so you know." A feminine voice said, shocking everyone present, including me this time. Then Ben's Omnitrix symbol beeped and in a red flash of light, Ben was back to normal.

Ben: "Hey, I'm me again." Ben said.

Gwen: "Aw, too bad. I liked you better when you were a briquette." Gwen said before looking at me again. Max and Ben looked at me to and I noticed I haven't reverted back to normal yet.

Ben: "Shouldn't you turn back to normal too?" Ben asked me as I shrugged.

Heatblast Dustin: "I guess. Unless…" I said as I had an idea of why I hadn't turn back to normal yet. "Four Arms." I said as I then transformed into a humanoid alien that is approximately twelve feet tall, has well developed muscles, two pairs of four-fingered arms, and red skin. A black stripe goes from my chin to his lower lip, and I ha four eyes: a main pair, and a smaller pair below them. I wore a white T-shirt with a black line going down it, black pants, and fingerless gloves. I wore the Omnitrix symbol on my upper left shoulder. Mh eyes were yellow and I had no hair.

Four Arms: "Grey Matter." I said as I reverted from Four Arms into a grey-skinned, frog-like, bipedal alien that is only four inches tall with large yellowish-green eyes, which have rectangular pupils and horizontal eyelids. I wear a white jumpsuit with a thin vertical black stripe going down it and a larger version of the same stripe exists on my head, in-between his eyes. I also wore the Omnitrix symbol on my back.

I then reverted back to normal.

Dustin: "I guess I have the master control." I said as a blue hologram appeared on my Omnitrix faceplate. But this wasn't no ordinary hologram. It was Cortana from Halo.

Cortana: "Correct. I am the A.I. for the Omnitrix. I am AI CTN 0452-10. I am a modified replica of the AI designated as CTN 0452-9, or simply known as Cortana." The AI said as I was speechless everyone else.

Dustin: "I see. Well…may I call you Trixie?" I asked as the AI now named Trixie as simply nodded.

Trixie: "Of course. Actually has a ring to it." Trixie said with a smile.

Ben: "Excuse me, but did you really mean it when you said you come from a world where ours is only a TV show?" Gwen asked, not knowing if I was telling the truth or not.

Dustin: "Yeah. The story is about how Ben here gets an alien device known as the Omnitrix. He uses it to help others and save the earth from many threats from earth and space. I was going to get it for Ben, but as I said it somehow it split in two and attached to me and Ben." I said as Ben, Gwen and Max were speechless.

Trixie: "I know that sounds farfetched, but its true. Believe me the Omnitrix has a lie detected function." Trixie said.

Ben: "Whoa. Seriously?" Ben asked as Max looked at me.

Max: "I'll admit. Your story sounds far fetched, but I believe you one hundred percent." Max said as Gene and Ben looked at him.

Gwen: "Seriously? How do you know he's not pulling our leg?" Gwen asked.

Max: "Trust me Gwen. I read about parallel dimensions. And if Trixie here says its true, then I can't doubt that." Max said as Ben was still trying to get it his Omnitrix off.

Ben: "I still can't get it off." Ben said as he struggled.

Dustin: "You can try all you want Ben. That thing's never gonna come off." I said as Ben sighed in defeat.

Max: "Well, better not fool with those things boys. I'll go check out the crash site. You three stay put until I get back." Max said as he got up and walked off.

(Meanwhile)

At the crash site, a large robot appeared and noticed the pod was empty. It shot a laser, destroying the pod that once contained the Omnitrix and shot out two disc shaped drones before walking off.

***at the camp site***

Ben was seen fiddling with his Omnitrix until Gwen spooked him by surprise.

Gwen: "Caught ya!" Gwen said scaring Ben and chuckling. I wasn't too far behind her.

Ben: "Heh heh heh. Very funny…like your face." Ben said turning his attention back to his Omnitrix.

Gwen: "Grandpa said not to mess with that thing." Gwen said as I nodded.

Dustin: "She's right Ben. I'd rather not get on his bad side." I said with my arms crossed.

Ben: "Yeah. So what's your point." Ben said ignoring us.

Gwen: "Did your parents drop you when you were a baby?" Gwen asked.

Dustin: "Ben, listen. These things aren't toys. Their probably the most powerful devices known to man. If these fall into the wrong hands, who knows what may happen." I said to Ben, subliminally referring to Vilgax.

Ben: "Come on. You can't tell me that you aren't a little bit curious about what else this thing can do. Plus, Dustin knows a thing or two about my alien forms." Ben said as I shook my head.

Gwen: "I don't like this one bit." Gwen said as I couldn't help but agree.

Ben: "Look. I can figure this out, maybe I can help. I mean really help them and not just, you know, make things worse. Plus Dustin can help me out." Ben said as I couldn't help but visualize me and Ben, saving the world like a dynamic duo.

Dustin: "Well, I did say that you use the Omnitrix to help people and save the world." I said as Gwen looked at me.

Gwen: "Well what about your folks back home. Don't you think their the least bit worried about you?" Gwen asked me as I went melancholy.

Dustin: "I'll bet they are Gwen. But I doubt there would be a way to bring me back to my world." I said as Gwen pat my back and asked me another question.

Gwen: "So how did it feel to go all alien like that?" Gwen asked me as I was puzzled.

Ben: "It freaked me out at first. It was like I was me, but it was also like I was somebody else." Ben said as Trixie appeared from my Omnitrix.

Trixie: "That's hat the Omnitrix is mainly for. It basically makes the wearer experience what its like being in the shoes of other alien life forms." Trixie said as Ben's Omnitrix began to Ben and glow green.

Ben: "Hey, I think I figured it out." Ben said as I began to explain.

Dustin: "The Omnitrix transformations last for about ten minutes, and has a recharge time of ten minutes. Its bound to do that." I said as Ben looked at me and Gwen with a smile.

Ben: "Should I try it again once." Ben asked as I shook my head

Gwen: "I wouldn't." Gwen said.

Ben: "Yeah. You wouldn't." Ben said as he slaked down on the faceplate again. This time he transformed into a quadrupedal orange creature with no eyes or nose, sharp teeth and claws and quills on his back, and a wore a brace with the Omnitrix symbol on his left shoulder. Ben let out a roar to finish the transformation.

Gwen: "Ew! This thing's uglier than you are normally." Gwen said as Ben roared at Gwen. "Wow. Put a flea collar on this mutt. And no eyes? What good is this one? It can't see." Gwen looks at me to get some insight.

Dustin: "That is Wildmutt. He is a Vulpimancer from the planet Vulpin. While Vulpimancers may lack eyes or noses, they have gills on their neck to provide superb hearing and smell." I said grabbing a nearby branch and got ready to hit Ben with it. Ben of course sensed this and jumped on top the RV before I could strike him.

Dustin: "See? Don't let looks deceive." I said as Ben hopped down in front of us.

Gwen: "Ew! Two words: breath mints." Gwen said as Ben ran off into the woods.

Gwen: "Ben, get back here!" Gwen said but Ben didn't listen. "Ben, I'm gonna tell Grandpa that you turned into some freaky animal monster thing and went swinging around the forest when he told you not to. This is a majorly weird day." Gwen said with a sigh while I dialed up my Omnitrix.

Dustin: "We better go in after him." I said and transforming into a blue skinned reptilian humanoid with a helmet, wheels on my feet, three sharp claws, a long tail with black stripes on my tail, and an Omnitrix symbol on my chest.

Gwen: "Whoa! Who's this guy?" Gwen asked.

XLR8: "XLR8. Spelled as X-L-R-8. A Kineceleran from the planet Kinet. As his name suggest, he's an alien with a need for speed." I said as I placed Gwen on my back.

Trixie: "Hang onto your lunch." Trixie said as I sped off.

***in the woods***

Ben as Wildmutt was in the forest and appeared to search for something. He then sensed something coming his way and jumped onto the nearest branch. What he sensed was one of Vilgax's drones. When the drone had its guard down, Ben pounced on it, clawing at it and biting at it. The drown tried to shake it off but Ben bit out its circuits. The Omnitrix timed out, reverted Ben back to normal. Ben sees another drone flying towards him.

Ben: "Oh, not good." Ben said as the drone was then hit by a twig held by me as XLR8.

XLR8: "And stay down you heap of scrap metal. " I said as Gwen hoped off my back, a bit dizzy as I reverted back to normal.

Ben: "Whoa. Whadya call that one?" Ben asked.

Dustin: "XLR8. A Kineceleran from Kinet. Basically he has enhanced speed." I said as Gwen rushed to hug her cousin.

Ben: "Never thought I'd say this, but am I glad to see you." Ben said to Gwen.

Gwen: "I was worried you might get popular with that thing." Gwen said to Ben as I realized something.

Dustin: "Well, when they find I have an Omnitrix as well, their pretty much gonna come after me too and not just Ben." I said as Max came up.

Max: "That's by I asked you two not to fool around with those." Max said, getting our attention.

Ben: "Sorry Grandpa." Ben said as I looked away ashamed. "But at least I figured out how to make of work. All you do is press this button. Then when the ring pops up, just twist it until you see the guy you want to be. Slam it down, and bammo! You're he of 10 super-cool aliens." Ben said.

Dustin: "Of course it does have a limiter. It lasts for ten minutes for recharging." I said as Gwen asked something I didn't want to think about.

Gwen: "What about staying a super-cool alien dude and not transforming into pizza face anymore?" Gwen asked.

Ben: "I kinda haven't figured that put yet. Dustin may know, right?" Ben asked me as I didn't know how to lightly put it.

Dustin: "Well...oh how should I put it?" I asked as Trixie appeared from my Omnitrix.

Trixie: "Should you remain as one of the aliens for an extended period of time, you would become exactly like the alien completely." Trixie said as I had a solemn look.

Dustin: "To put it simply, once your stuck as an alien and don't revert to normal, you'd be not you anymore." I said as Ben, Gwen and Max were shocked.

Ben: "Whoa." Ben said a bit shocked by the info. Suddenly a radio went off.

Radio: "Mayday! Mayday! Somebody help us! We're being attack by some sort of…I know you're not gonna believe me…but robot.

Ben: "Sounds like those thing that attacked me."

Gwen: "Must be looking for the watch."

Dustin: "Yeah, but I have one too, so chances are, they may go after both of them eventually." I said with a solemn look.

Ben: "Those people are in trouble because of us. I think I can help them. Dustin, you with me?" Ben asked me as I touht about it, and nodded.

Dustin: "Damn straight brother." I said determined. Ben's Omnitrix started beeping again.

Ben: "Yeah. Eenie meenie minie…here goes" Ben said as he selected his alien of choice and transformed into a crrystaling humanoid figure composed of durable pale green crystals. He sports four crystal shards on his back and has a sharp head. He also wore a uniform which was black on the right half and white on the left with a black patch on the left shoulder where the Omnitrix symbol was.

Gwen: "So what can this guy do?" Gwen asked Ben.

Diamondhead: "I don't know. Dustin?" Ben asked me as I explained.

Dustin: "That's Diamondhead. He's a Petrosapien from the planet Petropia. He has diamond hard skin, he can morph his body parts to weapons, as well as shoot crystal bullets." I said as I dialed up my Omnitrix and transformed into Four Arms.

Gwen: "Whoa! That's Four Arms right?" Gwen asked.

Four Arms: "Yep! A Tertamand from the planet Khoros. This alien is all muscle to put it simply." I said flexing my four muscular arms. "Now with that done, let's take down that rusty pile of bolts."

(Later)

People were screaming as the giant robot began its rampage. When we got there I noticed that was one of Vilgax's bots.

Diamondhead: "Looks like papa robot this time. We'll get gearhead's attention. You get the campers to safety." Ben said as I cracked my knuckles.

Four Arms: "Time to send this bug guy back to the junkyard." I said as me and Ben ran off to the robot whole Gwen and Max ran to help the campers.

The robot picked up a ranger who began to scream for his life.

Diamondhead: "Leave him alone!" Ben said as the robot looked at me and Ben.

Four Arms: "Wanna pick on someone? Try us on for size." I said as the robot scanned us and noticed we both had an Omnitrix symbol and began dropped the ranger and blasted a laser at us. The robot scutlled off, but Ben cut his way out of the rubble while I listed away the debris off me.

Four Arms: "I have an idea Ben." I said whispering to Ben my plan. Gwen and Max helped the ranger the robot dropped.

Max: "What's going on here?" Max asked the ranger.

Ranger: "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Now come on." The ranger said as he ran off to help Gwen and Max round up the other campers. Me and Ben were still fighting the robot. Suddenly a tree was about to fall on Gwen, but luckliy I was there to stop its descent as I used my four muscular arms to catch it.

Four Arms: "You alright there red?" I asked as Gwen nodded.

Gwen: "Yeah. Thanks." Gwen said as she ran off to Max as I gently dropped the tree. I then ran back to the fray as I nodded to Ben, signaling him to start. Ben then summoned a large crystal spike from the ground, skewering it leaving a whole for me to enter it. I jumped into the whole and transformed into Grey Matter.

Grey Matter: "Okay. The robots engine has to be somewhere in its head. Got make this quick." I said in a high pitched voice as I made my way to the robots he'd, and found what I was looking for.

Grey Matter: "Bingo!" I said as I used my enhanced IQ to mess with the robots circuits before making it shut down. I then went diamond head to cut my way out before turning back to Four Arms.

Diamondhead: "Well done dude." Ben said patting my back.

Four Arms: "Yep. Nothing Grey Matter couldn't handle." I said as Gwen and Max cheered us from a near by.

Max: "Alright! Way to go Ben..." Max said as a group of people liked at him "Uh Diamondhead and Four Arms!" Max said correcting himself to not give away our identities.

Diamondhead: "Oh, yeah! Who's bad?" Ben said as I flexed my four arms.

Four Arms: "Well, looks like we gotta run." I said as Ben and I ran off back to our campsite.

Man: "Who were those guys?" A man asked as the other people shrugged.

***In space***

Vilgax: "Failure? Unbelievable! " Viglax said in a fit of rage. "Though this Intel is interesting. The Omnitrix has divided itself in two and attached itself to two wielders. And one of them seems to know a bit about many of the alien forms stored with in them." Vilgax said in interest.

Robot: "Indeed. I never expected that the Omnitrix would split in two and attach to two wielders." The robot said.

Vilgax: "Yes. Once I eradicate the two earthlings, I'll have two Omnitrixes albeit my disposal. Its two for the price of one." Vilgax said sinisterly.

***at the camp site***

We were packing things up, but Ben seemed to be nowhere in sight.

Gwen: "Where's Ben?" Gwen asked Max and me.

Max: "I haven't end him since breakfast." Max said as a blur suddenly appeared in a clowd of dust, only revealing it was Ben as XLR8.

XLR8: "Whoa! You weren't kidding when you say this guy is fast Dustin." Ben said as I nodded. Ben then used XLR8's speed to help finish loading everything into the RV before reverting back to normal.

Ben: "I think this is gonna be the best summer ever." Ben said as I nodded in agreement.

Dustin: "You and me both." I said with a smile.

Max: "Indeed. This is definitely going to be interesting." Max said he got into the RV.

Gwen: "So where were you any way?" Gwen asked Ben.

Ben: "Just had to take care of a few things before our summer really got rolling." Ben said as I had a knowing smile on his face.

(Meanwhile)

We see two boys, Cash and JT who are the bullies at Ben's school. Cash was a boy with black hair while JT was a slightly pudgy boy with brown curly hair and glasses.

Cash: "Dude, how'd we get up here?" Cash asked JT.

JT: "I'm not sure. It all happened so fast." JT said as we see that both boys were hanging on a tree branch by their underpants, with cars passing by.

Cash: "Hey, somebody, anybody! Little help up here, please!" Cash called out desperately.


End file.
